The Boss' Daughter-Sami Zayn Fanfiction (WWE)
by Sam-L-B
Summary: Evelyn Levesque is the eldest daughter of Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Stephanie McMahon, she is a famous WWE wrestler who was trainer by her father, uncle (Shane McMahon) and her grandfather (Vince McMahon). She's been wrestling since 2009 and join WWE in 2012. Now it's 2016, new wrestlers are coming in from NXT and a certain male wrestler catches Evelyn's eye.
1. Introduction

My name is Evelyn Levesque, I'm the first born daughter of Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Stephanie 'McMahon' Levesque, the first grandchild of Vince McMahon. Just like my father I'm a professional wrestler, I started my training in 2006 and went into NXT in 2009 and in 2012 I joined WWE, where I meet my now Ex-Boyfriend Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler). We started dating a few months after I joined but we, unfortunately, separated mid-2014 but we still remain friends.

My ring name is Evie McMahon, I was and still am being trained by my family, my father, my uncle (Shane McMahon) and my grandfather but now I'm also getting trained by other professional wrestlers. My first ever match in WWE was against Alicia Fox and I did lose and got beaten up and was taken off WWE for a few months and then came back and won a match against Rosa Mendes.

And this match, in fact, is how I meet my now best friend April Jeanette (AJ Lee) but she, unfortunately, retired in 2015 but I got closer with Saraya-Jade (Paige). Through the three and a half years of wrestling in WWE I have won the Diva's championship two times but I lost it after a few months of having it and I am determined to win the Woman's Championship and take it away from Ashley (Charlotte).


	2. Biography

**Character Information**

Birth Name-Evelyn McMahon Levesque

Born-29th December

Resistance- California, Los Angeles

 **Professional Wrestling Career**

Ring Names-Evie McMahon

Height-5'9"

Weight- 120 lbs(54.431 kg)

Trained by-Triple H (Paul Michael Levesque)

Shane McMahon

Vince McMahon

Debut-2006

Theme Song- Warrior Inside-Leader

(The song for her entrance will start when the lyrics starts. 0.20)

 **Appearance**

Long, dark brown, wavy hair

Blue Eyes

Light brownish skin

Slim body but quite muscular

 **Family**

Paul Michael Levesque (Triple H)-Father

Stephanie McMahon Levesque-Mother

Vaughn Evelyn Levesque- Younger sister

Aurora Rose Levesque-Younger sister

Murphy Claire Levesque

Shane McMahon-Uncle

Vince McMahon-GrandFather

 **Friends, Enemies and others**

Paige- Close friend

AJ Lee-Best friend

Natayla- Close friend

Nikki Bella-Friend

Brie Bella-Friend

Becky Lynch- Close friend

Sasha Banks- Friend

Charlotte-Enemy

Dana Brooke-Enemy

Lana-Disliked

Mayrse- Disliked

Renee Young- Close Friend

Eva Marie-Friend

Naomi-Disliked

Alicia Fox-Friend

Summer Rae-Disliked

Tamina-Disliked

Lita-Friend

Dean Ambrose-Close Friend

Roman Reign-Close Friend

Seth Rollins-Friend

Brock Lesner-Disliked

Rusev- Extremely disliked

Alberto Del Rio-Disliked

Shamus-Disliked

Kevin Owens-Hate

The Miz-Disliked

Dolph Ziggler- Ex-Boyfriend/Friend

Randy Orton-Close Friend

John Cena-Friend

Jimmy Uso-Friend

Jey Uso-Friend

Big Cass-Friend

Xavier Woods-Friend

Kofi Kingston-Friend

Big E Langston-Friend

Chris Jerichp-Used to be close friends/Unknown

Bubba Ray Dudley-Disliked

Vernon Dudley-Disliked

Stardust-Friend

Goldust-Friend

R-Truth-Friend

Kane-Unknown

Sin Cara-Friend

Zack Ryder-Close Friend

AJ styles-Close Friend

Gallows Anderson-Friend

Carl Anderson-Friend

Cesaro-Friend

Wyatt Family-hate(scary)

The Rock-Friend

Tyler Breeze-Disliked


	3. Prologue

Theme watch?v=Lix7SbOHWwE

wwe-prologue/set?id=199368474

February 30th.

It's my first ever match against Charlotte, Ric Flair's daughter. I don't like them, they cheat to get their own way. They cheat to win whilst everyone else work to get their own way, they work to win. I can easily do the same as Charlotte as I am the daughter of the owners but I don't go like that, that's why I'm respected by the fans, every time I go out to the ring every scream. Charlotte gets screams for cheating.

I stood in the gorilla position on my own waiting for my music to start, Charlotte stood away from me with her father. No surprise. I am tempted to get one of my family members to come down with me every time Charlotte has a match but I don't I'll do it as I'm not like her. I notice Charlotte smirking at me. I know she's up to something.

I'm Alivvvvve!

My music starts to play so I walk out, arms up in the air smiling as I walk down to the ring. The audience cheering as I walk down, Eden the presenter in the ring with the referee, the microphone to her lips.

"This is a Diva's Championship Match, From California, Los Angeles, Evie McMahon"

I walk down clapping hands with fans before stopping in front of a young little girl, taking off my jacket which is black and has my initials, wrapping it around the girls shoulders and carried on walking to the ring, the crowd cheers louder once I did, getting into the ring, walking towards to the turnbuckles, climbing up and lifted my arms in the air and I do the same the one opposite it. I walk towards the left side of the ring, near the announcement table. My music stopped and I waited for Charlotte's, I jumped up and down shaking my hands, warming my self up.

Charlotte's music come on, now walking down to the ring with her father by her side. The crowd cheered but not as loud as they did when I come out. As Charlotte walked down and announced

"And her opponent accompanied by her father, Ric Flair from Memphis, Tennessee, United States. She is the Diva's Champion. Charlotte"

I cross my arms as I watch her walk down, the diva's champion held up high, until she reached the ring. She gives the referee the belt to the referee who held it up before giving it to someone on the side. The referee rung the bell and Charlotte and I start circling each other.

We both go at each other, grabbing each other's heads, Charlotte kicks me in the stomach causing me to let go and bend over and groan slightly, she runs me towards the turnbuckle but before I hit, I jump onto the second turnbuckle and back flip off, landing right on top of her, I decide to pin her.

1.

She kicked out, she's still on the floor whilst I'm now standing up, I look down to her with a smirk and I start kicking her into the chest over and over again. I stop once she holds onto the rope, she stays down holding her chest. I grab her hair and pull her up, now standing, I try and twist her arm but she kicks me right in the ribs causing me to fall to my knees and she quickly kicks me in the face. Now led on the ring floor, holding my face.

Charlotte quickly grabs my leg and tries to put me into the sharpshooter but I kick her back causing her to fall against the rope. Charlotte turns around to only be drop kicked in the face, I stand her back up, moving her arms behind her back and lifted her in the air, she automatically wraps her legs around my waist and pleases with me but I grab her thighs and glam slam her on top the ring floor, I quickly put her into a pin, instead of the referee counting down, he stops the match and the bell rung, I sit up quickly and anger starts to come over me as I find out Charlotte had won because of a disqualification. I'm so tempted to knock the referee out until... I notice it's the referee that is close to the their family.

Music starts to play recognising it as my mothers, my mother walks down to the ring wearing the black and pink dress she wore when she fired Vickie Gurerro (Which was amazing), my mom climbs into the ring and walks up to me and pulls me up with a smirk, she puts her microphone to her mouth as her wrapped her arm around my shoulder and announce.

"After this little incident just now, I've decided on the 7th March, there will be a no disqualification match, Evie McMahon against Charlotte" Ric climbs into the ring with a microphone and responds.

"She won fair and squar-" He didn't finish his sentence as I drop kicked him in the face, he fell to the floor, Charlotte quickly gets up and tries to attack me but I drop kick her too. I look over to my mother and thanked her with a smile and with that we both climb out of the ring, her music playing and walk back to the gorilla position and now I know what I'm doing this week.

I'm going to train and beat Charlotte for cheating.


	4. Chapter 1

wwe-chapter/set?id=198806517

March 7th,

Today is the day I will get my revenge on what happened around a week ago if you don't know I had a match with Diva's Champion Charlotte and the match was for the championship but so she could keep her championship she cheated as when I pinned her the referee was obviously supposed to countdown but he rung the bell for disqualification and after that my mother came out and announced that there would be a disqualification match. Me against Charlotte.

I sat in the girls locker room, hardly anyone was there except from me and my three closest friends Sarah-Jade(Paige), Natalie(Natalya) and Rebecca(Becky) I sat with a small, hand mirror as I sorted my make-up whilst Sarah-Jade did my hair which was getting puffed up a bit. I wore a flowery black crop top, blue denim shorts and a pair of flowery boots.

"Hey Becky, do you fancy being in my match against Charlotte?" Becky looks at me with her eyebrow raised with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asks as she brushes her bright orange hair, Sarah-Jade taps my shoulders with her hands and walks off to play on her phone, I look from Sarah-Jade back to Becky and replied: "Because it's a no disqualification match and I know you want so what do you say?"

Becky looks over to me and smiles before agree and walking away to change. It didn't take her long for her to finish getting ready and just in time as one of the producers announce from behind the door that I had five minutes to leave.

Becky and I walk out of the locker room and down the hall to go to the gorilla position, as we turned a corner I bump into someone who caused me to lose balance but thankfully caught me before I fell.

"I'm so sorry" I apologize before looking up to see who it is. He's around 6ft tall, just noticeable abs, he has a ginger beard and ginger hair, the only person my mom said was coming in was a man named Rami Sebai or also known as Sami Zayn.

"It's okay, not your fault. I should have been looking where I was going" He holds his large, pale hand out for me to shake and I place my hand in his and we shoke hands and introduce himself.

"I'm Rami Sebai and you must be the McMahon's daughter, Evie-"

"Evelyn. My real name is Evelyn...Well, I better get going, got a match that I can't be late for sooo... see you later" and that's when we start to walk away until I hear him shout.

"I'm looking forward to the match"

Wow I just met Sami Zayn.


	5. Chapter 2

chapter/set?id=199436295

. /sites/autoexpressuk/files/9/23/nissan-pulsar-nismo-fr_

I did win the match, thanks to Becky helping me win it. Charlotte did try and escape the ring but Becky and I both super kicked her knocking her out instantly and that's how I won the match. I met my parents at the Gorilla who congratulated me, both hugging me before they went to find my grandfather and I decide to go back to the girl's locker room to find the girls but I'm stopped in my tracks.

"Evelyn!"

I turn around to see Rami (Sami) walking up to me, now wearing a shirt and a hat which really suits him, he's also still wearing his checkerboard leggings. He comes up to me and also congratulated me for winning the match.

"You were brilliant" and that's when his hand holds onto my shoulders which made me smile and I ask.

"Do you have any matches today?"

"No, I interfered with Kevin Owens match against Neville" I laugh, I hate Kevin Owens with a passion. He really bugs me when he thinks he's better than everyone else and I remember last year in November I confronted him about it and that's one of the reasons why everyone likes and respects me.

"I'm so glad you did that, I really do hate him" Rami looks over to me and smiles before he asks "Why?"

"Well...He just annoys me because he thinks he's better than everyone, he is a very good wrestler but he's not as good as some wrestlers when he thinks he is." I reply which Rami agreed on, he walked me to my locker room even though I told him not too. As we walk towards the girl's locker room he asks.

"How about we go out sometime I really would like to get to know you" I look up at him before nodding and replying.

"Yeah I would love too, how about Wednesday?"

"Yeah, that would be ok...Well...I might see you tomorrow" I said bye back and that's when we went separate ways. I walk into the locker room to see no one there. So I go and get myself cleaned up and changed into a black and white skull tank top, leather leggings, a pair of black and white Adidas and my favourite black leather jacket.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun and I grab my brown bag and walked out of the locker room, to get to the car park so I can go to the hotel. I walk out to see Nick (Dolph) also walking out to the car park.

"Nick!"

He turns around and smiles once he sees me and waited for me to catch up to him, as we both walk out of the car park we made small talk. Nick and I were dating in 2012 when I met him in WWE but in 2014 we started arguing a lot so we decide to break it off, we hated each other for a few weeks but later got over it and become friends. But I do miss him, he was an amazing boyfriend, he took care of me and did everything for me. Half of me wants to get back with him.

We both arrive at the car park, Nick offered to walk me to my car and he did. We arrived at my silver and red Nissan car, I open the car door and put my bag on my passenger seat and I close the door and turn back to Nick.

"Thank you for walking me to my car" Nick smiles and replies.

"It's no problem at all but...I do want to tell you something" this made me kind of worried, he's properly going to tell me that he doesn't want to be friends because of our past but I do still love him.

"What?"

"Well...Evelyn I...uh...I still love you"


	6. Chapter 3

"Nick...I don't think I can, maybe when my trust for you back" I reply with such guilt. I would go back with him but he lost my trust because of what he had done to me.

He cheated on me. I still don't know who she is and I don't want to know as I'd properly hurt her. "If you can prove that you won't cheat on then...maybe we have a chance together" I stand on my tip toes and kisses his cheek before climbing into my car and drove back to the hotel.

Once I got into the car park, I stayed in my car for a couple of minutes, thinking. Could Nick and I be able to get back together but I'm not sure, I would love to get back with him but I can't trust him. I take a deep breath before climbing out of my car and grabbing my belongings and walked into the hotel to only meet one of my friends Sarah-Jade. I walk up to her and smile. We both were sharing a room as there are a lot of people staying at this hotel for the week so there are hardly any rooms left and some WWE wrestlers have to stay together not just me and Sarah-Jade.

Sarah-Jade and I walk to the elevator so we can get the 3rd floor. As we walked I hear someone shout "Evelyn!" I turn to the voice to see no other than my close male friends or known as the lunatic, Dean Ambrose well... Jon Good with his girlfriend, another close friend of my Renee Young/Renee Paquette.

"Hey, you two. I haven't seen you both in a while" I said as I pulled both of them into a hug, we all got in the elevator and found out what is happening Thursday with me and Jon

"On Thursday, me and you have a match together against Charlotte and an unknown wrestler," he says waving his hands for 'unknown wrestler' which made me laugh, I don't know why we are having a match as I KNOW for a fact that I will win against Charlotte as I have the lunatic on my side.

"I didn't know, did Charlotte organize it?" I ask which Jon nods, I knew Charlotte was going to try and get payback.

"Does she know that you're my partner?" I ask as we all walk out of the elevator, Renee and Sarah-Jade were in front of us having their own conversation whilst me and Jon walked behind.

"I don't think so" Jon replied with a smirk, I knew he wanted it to be a surprise so Charlotte can have a shock that my partner would be Dean Ambrose. Before I could respond I hear my phone go off in my bag, I quickly go into my bag and pulled out my Samsung galaxy S5, to see I have a message from Rami.

 _From Rami  
Hey, Evelyn, it's Rami, I was thinking we could go out into town tomorrow. If your still up to it? x  
_

I smile at the message and text him back.

 _To Rami  
Hey Rami, I think it would be fun but could you be able to pick me up around 1pm as I need to speak to my parents about my match Thursday. x_

I say bye to both Renee and Jon before walking into my hotel from to find all my stuff there including Sarah-Jade's. I walk straight into the little kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and I walked back to the small couch and waited for Rami to message me back. It didn't take long and he thankfully agreed. I frown about as I think about Nick, I told him to prove that he wouldn't cheat on me again so we can be together and I am going out with a guy tomorrow. I'm basically being as bad as him.


	7. Chapter 4

(Just wanted to say, I'm sorry if the names are different, my laptop keeps changing them)

Outfit- chapter_wwe/set?id=199820627  
I told Saraya-Jade everything that happened yesterday, she helped me a lot, gave me some good advice but...I still don't know what to do, should I give Nick a chance or should I just move on and us two stay friends. I do miss him but sometimes I'm glad that I am alone. Even though it been over a year it seems like I can't get over him.

I need to stop thinking about it so today I'm going to speak to my parents and have a good day with Rami. Hoping it will get Nick off my mind, I'm not going to lie Rami is very good looking and has an amazing personality.

I smile at the thought as I lie down in the hotel bed, I turn my head as I hear my phone go off, I reach over to grab it to see I have two messages. One from my mother and another from Rami.

 _From mom  
Hey Evelyn, can you pop over to your father's and I's room when you get this? x_

I notice that I had received it an hour ago and now it 10:30, I slowly get up from the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes and get up to go shower and do my business. Then I changed into my tiger, galaxy tank top, leather leggings, leather jacket and my black Nike shoes. I quickly put my hair in a side fishtail braid and I grab my phone, placing it into my light brown bag and left to go see my parents.

* * *

It's now 12:30 and I've been in my parents from since 11, we were talking about my match with Dean against Charlotte and her partner (which I am not going to reveal who it is) Like Dean said Charlotte was the one to organize it and she wanted and no disqualification match which my mother wouldn't allow, my mother told me she threatened to only me to have a chance to gain the Diva's Champion if she kept asking which apparently made her stop speaking, (no surprise) but obviously my mum allowed her to have a match even though it wasn't the one she wanted.

I walk down into the lobby to see Renee sitting one of the chairs, I decide to go and join her as I wait for Rami to come down, I walk up to the table and Renee smiles as she notices me walking towards her. I sit on the chair next to her and I smile before I ask. "Why are you down here on your own?"

Renee looks up to me as she answers "I'm waiting for Jon to come down, I have to go to WWE today, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm waiting for Rami" and when I say that I hear the elevator so the noise made me look and I see both Jon and Rami coming out, I say bye to Renee and walk over to Rami who smiles to me when I come over, I say my hello's to Jon and gave him a hug before Rami and I left in his car. I sat in the passenger seat while he drove as I had no idea where we were going I'm just hoping it'll be fun but I think it will be.


	8. Chapter 5

wwe-chapter_outfit/set?id=200341016

wwe-chapter_outfit/set?id=200341059

I had a great time with Rami, it was an amazing time out. We both were out for quite some time. We did a lot of things together which actually help us get to know each other. We both went for some coffee, went around in some shops nearby and later in the evening we both went into a lovely restaurant before he took us back to the hotel. Even when I was in a relationship with Nick or dates were never like this and today was one of the best day outs ever.

We didn't get back to the hotel until around twelve but it was all worth it, Rami also walked my back to my room with Saraya-Jade. Once he brought me there we said our goodbyes, hugging each other before I walk into my room while Rami walks back to the elevator to get to his room, which is on the floor above.

I close the door with a smile, taking a deep breath before I walk into my bedroom and on the way, I notice Saraya-Jade sleeping on the small blue sofa. I chuckle and decide to leave her there until I change. I open my suitcase so I could change into my nightwear. I change into my favourite pair of pajamas, my 'too early for me' pajama top and my blue and white spotty shorts, I also decide to wear my dressing gown as it's quite cold this time of the year. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun before heading back to Saraya-Jade, waking her up and sending her to bed which actually took a few minutes to convince her to move into her bed where it would be more comfortable. I laugh as she slowly drags herself into her room and throwing herself on the bed. I go up to her room closing the door quietly before heading back into mine so I could sleep and it didn't take long for me to fall to sleep.

I groan as I hear my alarm go off from the stand next to my bed, I reach out to turn it off before turning so I'm facing away from my phone so I could go back to sleep which...did not happen as Saraya-Jade pulled my covers off of me and throwing them on the floor. I turn now facing her to see she's already dressed.

"Come on Evie, get dressed we need to leave in like half hour," Saraya-Jade said before leaving my room so I could change, I stared at the door for a moment before allowing my head to fall against my white fluffy pillow. I look up to the ceiling and yawn covering my mouth as I did so before getting up, walking straight to my suitcase, pulling out the clothes I'd be wearing today and then heading off into the bathroom to do my business and shower. After my shower, I quickly change into an apricot tank top, some ripped black jeans, a pair of Adidas trainers and my favourite leather jacket. I chuck my hair up in a ponytail, grabbing my apricot shoulder bag before heading into the living room where Saraya-Jade sat, waiting for me.

"You ready?" I ask as I walk into the room, she looks over at me and nods, standing up, grabbing her stuff and we both headed out. "Do you want a lift?" I ask which she agreed. Today is the day that Charlotte and I will be wrestling but with or male partners, I still don't know who her partner is and she doesn't know mine. Thank god.

Mine and Jons's match is the first match of the day, which I'm happy about and I really need to speak to Nick because I've finally decided if I'm going to take him back or not.


	9. Chapter 6

wwe-outfit/set?id=201458109

I stand in the Gorilla position, my match with Dean Ambrose(Jon Good) is about to start, I wouldn't allow Jon to come down until Charlotte and her partner goes down. Even though I wasn't told who Charlotte's partner is, I have a small idea.

I think he's a large man, has a dark beard and always tries to get what he wants and someone who walks out of a match and leave his partner to fend for himself. Enough clues?

In the corner of my eye, I notice Charlotte walking towards me with her partner and let's just say my instincts were right. Her partner stood on the other side of the gorilla, rolling his shoulders in small circles, stretching out his muscles. While Charlotte walks up to me, woman's championship around her waist.

"I don't know why you are bothering...you know I am going to beat you and..." She says and looks around for my partner "your partner" she finishes with her horrible looking smirk.

"Well... My partner and I are going to kick your butts. So you better walk away now or I'll beat you right here, right now" I say which got rid of her smirk and turned it into a frown and with that she walked back to her partner.

Charlotte's music suddenly comes on, I could hear the audience booing causing me to laugh slightly. I do understand why they are booing and there is a good chance that they will be booing when her partner walks out but...

I'm going out first. Charlotte's music went off so mine will be starting any second, I pull my shorts up and pulled my dark crop top down st there is no crisis. As I do this my music starts to play. I walk out, listening to all the cheers obviously making Charlotte jealous.

"And her opponent, From California, Los Angeles Evie McMahon"

This caused the crowd to go even louder, making my smile more, as I walk towards the ring I remove my jacket but instead of throwing it to the crowd I chuck it to the floor just in front of the barricade. I would have thrown it or give it to one of the children in the front but my parents have been complaining about it so only this once I will be keeping it.

I climb into the ring and my normal routine which if you don't know involves the turnbuckles. I walk to my side, now facing Charlotte who is on the side near the announcement table. My music shut off and another music plays this time as I expected boos come from everywhere. Booing at Charlotte's partner.

Kevin Owens.

I wait and watch so I could capture Charlotte and Kevin's face as they find out who my partner was and let's just say Charlotte's was priceless when she realizes my tag team partner is the lunatic himself. Dean Ambrose.

Ambrose and Owen both went outside the ring as Charlotte and I are wrestling first, the referee rings the bell and Charlotte walks up towards me. grabbing my head and I did the same to her but before she could do anything I kick her in the stomach and uppercut her causing her to stumble back. I could hear Ambrose and the audience cheering me on which helped me a lot. I turned around to look at the audience with a smile as I turn back around I got slammed onto the ring which did hurt quite a bit but I couldn't give up, I need to win this match.

I could hear the audience booing at Charlotte which caused me to smirk, I slowly get up holding onto my waist as a pain shots through it, I stand behind her getting ready to pounce, the pain in my waist still there but bearable. I watch Charlotte carefully, waiting for her to turn. Charlotte had her arms in the air basically celebrating that she got me to the floor, Charlotte finally turns to face me, well to face the other side and this was my chance to kick her in the face. A super kick in fact and this made her fall to the floor but before I had a chance to pin her, she rolled away, getting up quickly and tagged Kevin in which he wasn't happy about but got into the ring anyway.

I roll out of the ring while Dean got in, I watch with my arms crossed as Dean runs up to Kevin, hitting Kevin down onto the mat with his arm like he normally does when he gets into the ring. The match went on for some time and Charlotte and I are finally back in the ring but Charlotte is the one of the floor. I stood in front of her while she lay on the floor obviously getting tired so this is the chance I can win so I pull her up by her hair, making sure she was faced away from me, I move her arms so they are behind her back and I pick her up with all my strength, holding her up in the air before I let go of her arms and slam her down, I quickly put her into a pin.

1

2

3

And the ref rang the bell, I stand back and started walking around the ring celebrating, Dean climbed in a stood next to me, I grab him arm while the referee grabbed mine and lifted them in the air, announcing the win. I pull Dean into a hug before we climbed out of the ring and back to the gorilla, as we both got back to the gorilla and said our goodbyes and I went to speak with no other Dolph Ziggler.


	10. Chapter 7

chapter_wwe/set?id=202028930

Before going to look for Nick (Dolph) I decide to go back to the girls locker room to change into a multiple grey tank top, a pair of leather leggings and a pair black vans which I got out of my locker. I always keep some clothes there so I don't have to change into the horrible, smelling clothes I wore when I arrived in.

I walk out of the locker room to see Saraya-Jade(Paige) and Rebecca(Becky) coming over, I smile as I walk towards them and they both embrace me and congratulated me for my win against Charlotte which I am pretty chuffed about.

"Thanks, you two...Have you saw Nick around I need to speak to him," I ask hoping one of them have seen him and thankful Becky had. "Yeah he's down the corridor" and with that said I say my goodbye's and hurried down the corridor to see Nick walking down towards the gorilla position. Did he have a match today? I ask myself.

"NICK!" I shout after him which caused him to stop and turn around, I notice a smile come to his face as I approached him.

"Hey Nick...I...uhh...need to talk to you about what we spoke about," I said which made Nick nod "I-I'm sorry N-Nick I can't get back with you, I just think it would be better if we were just friends" I stutter, I wish I could get back with him but I just can't, I don't think I can trust him again so it would be better for me to move on.

I look at Nick to see an upset look on his face but he just agreed to be friends and understood it would be better and that was that and he walked away. I know we'd properly wouldn't talk for a couple of days and I understand why. Instead of moping here I go back to the locker room to collect my bag so I could go to my parent's office to organize another match but this time against Summer Rae.

I want to beat Summer Rae's butt, she's been harassing me about her beating me for some time so now is the chance for her to prove me right, to prove that she can win.

As I walk out of the locker room now with my bag, walking towards my parent's office but I stopped when I hear someone call me and this made me turn around and I see Rami walking towards me. Once he gets to me he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug and also congratulated me for my win and also asked.

"What are you up to Thursday evening?" He asks and I replied with a simple nothing.

"I was wondering. If you would like to go on a date with me" He says with a lot of confidence, I look forward to think for a moment. Should I go on a date with him? I do need to get over Nick and Rami is an attractive man and I've haven't been on a date since mine and Nick's breakup.

"Alright...Thursday evening. seven o'clock ok with you?"

"Yeah, seven's fine. See you then" Rami replied and we both went separate ways, a smile comes to my face as I think to myself 'I'm going on a date with Rami Sebei or known as Sami Zayn.


	11. Chapter 8

wwe-chapter/set?id=203513732

I've never felt so excited for a date in my life, I wasn't even this excited for mine and Nick's first date even though it was amazing but I think mine and Rami's will be ten times better.

I wore a dark blue dress which hugged my figure pretty well, my blue heels made me a lot taller than normal and I love it. My brown hair curled beautifully and my makeup is surprisingly perfect, in my opinion.

Rami decided for our first date to a restaurant and I'm glad about it as I've been waiting to wear this dress for quite some time and let's just say I got it like over a year ago and I've never got to wear it.

After finally getting myself sorted out, I just had to wait for Rami to pick me up. He said he'll be here at around 7:30pm and it's now 7:23pm so it wasn't long until he'll be here. I'm quite nervous and I don't know why.

I sat in the small hotel room, waiting a few more minutes until I hear a small knock come to my door, I quickly get up and almost ran to the door, I stand in front of the door taking a deep breath before opening it to see Rami.

I look him up and down with a smile, taking in his features, he wore a nice pair of black jeggings, a gray polo, a black jacket and his gray flat cap and it suits him incredibly well (which is true).

"You look...beautiful" I hear Rami say which caused me to blush before replying "You are really handsome" and I look up to see him smiling, he holds his hand out, I place my small hand into his large one with a smile and we both walked to his car.

* * *

It took around half hour for us to get to the restaurant and let's just say it is beautiful, Rami parked the car in the restaurant's car park. The car park itself is almost full just imagine how packed it would be inside.

Rami and I both walk into the restaurant and it is indeed packed, almost completely but thankfully Rami had booked us a place if he didn't we wouldn't have a place to sit. Rami booked a small booth in the back of the restaurant.

Once Rami and I sat down, we both ordered our food and got our drinks, we decide to try and get to know each other.

"So tell me about yourself," I say as I take a sip of my coke as I watch Rami smile and thinks of what to tell me. "Well... my real name is Rami Sebai, obviously. I was born in Québec, Canada. In 2011 I signed for WWE (Hasn't been confirmed) but before I could actually go onto WWE full term, I suffered a shoulder injury(Hasn't been confirmed)"

"Well...Look at you now, now in WWE fighting against a lot of amazing wrestlers" I say which caused Rami to chuckle before taking a sip of his drink. "So...you tell me some stuff about you"

"Okay... So my real name is Evelyn Marie Levesque, I was born in Los Angeles, Joined WWE in 2012, have four younger siblings and was almost the woman's champion in 2014 but lost to Nicole"

I watch as he nods away, obviously taking in the information I have given him and let's just say we got to learn a lot more about each other and the date went successfully.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've now made a schedule to help me update and I'll hopefully keep to it. So for this story, I am going to try and update either a Thursday or Saturday or even both.


	12. Chapter 9

wwe-outfit/set?id=204450017

It's been two weeks since mine and Rami's first date and it went successfully as we have been two or three more and they have all been amazing. We've also bounded more and got even closer.

Today is April 11th, I have a match against Dana Brooke (Apparently she arrived in WWE in May), Rami also has a match today against AJ Styles and his match is just before mine so I'll properly go and see him before he goes out.

Today, in fact, I had a lot to do, I have to speak to my parents so I can get a match against Charlotte (Which I've wanted for some time now), I also had a photo shoot to do and I have to go out and have lunch with Saraya-Jade, Rebecca, Renee and a retired WWE Diva's Championship, April also known as AJ Lee. This lunch is the only thing I'm excited for as I haven't seen April in so long, a year to be in fact even though we kept in contact(Messaging and Skype) but it's not the same than being face to face with your best friend you used to work with.

It was around 7am when Saraya-Jade thought it would be fun to wake me up, let's just say she thought it would be funny to throw a cold bucket of water over me. Which pissed me off a bit but I did laugh about it after I got out of the shower.

So instead of getting into a clean and dry pair of pajamas I decide to change in a pink 'Thanks but no thanks' t-shirt, some black ripped jeggings and a pair of Nike trainers. Once getting changed, did my hair and make-up I decide to do a prank on Saraya-Jade and it's the same prank she did on me but...instead of just cold water, I'm going to add some ice to it and I'm going to leave it for half hour to give it more effect and it's going to be amazing.

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't even get revenge and pull the prank on Saraya-Jade as my mother rung me and told me I had to go down to her office at WWE and I had to leave just as Saraya-Jade was coming back in. I've never felt more gutted. I really wanted to pull this prank on her but now I can't so...I'll have to do it another time.

It took me around an hour to get there and there wasn't a lot of people there. There were some WWE wrestlers there such as Zack Ryder, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte but there more than that here.

I arrive at my parent's office, I could hear my parents talking about something but I couldn't understand what they are talking about. I knock on the door and I could hear a faint "come in" most properly my mother. I open the wooden door to see my mother and father sat down in front of each other.

"Hello, how are you today," My mother asks as she gets up out of her chair and pulls me into a hug, we both separated after a few seconds before I move to hug my father.

"I'm ok, a bit tired but other than that I am perfectly fine" I reply as I crap my bottle of water out of my bag and took a sip. I sat in between my parents, my mother on my left and my father to my right.

"So, you want a match with Ashley?" My father asks as he takes a sip out of his mug and leaned back in his chair as he looks towards me with a serious face.

"Yeah I do but to make things more interesting as Ashley can bring her dad down, how about I bring Natalie down with me" I suggest with a smile, I think this idea could make it more interesting especially if something does happen. I watch closely at my parents as they look at each other before looking back to me and actually agreed.

"I think it would be great for the audience to watch and it would be a massive surprise as you two act like you aren't friends (If you're wondering when wrestling people think they don't like each other even though they are close friends)" My mother says with one of her special smirks, I'm not going to lie this match is going to be amazing.

It's now around 1pm and now I have to go to a local cafe for lunch with my four friends, I got most of the things I needed to do done by 11 so for the last two hours I've been training and it went pretty well.

After half hour of driving I finally arrived at the cafe, I could see the girls outside including April, I quickly jump out of my car, grabbing my bag and locking the door and started walking towards them.

"April!" I shout. April turns around with a smile and get and walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. I smile into the hug, I've missed this girl a lot.

"How have you been?" April asks as we both take a seat with the others. "I've been really good, what about you?" I reply as Saraya-Jade hands me a flavoured water, lime, and lemon to be in fact.

"Yeah, I've been good. I heard a rumour about you" April says with a smirk, which caused me to frown a bit but I didn't say anything I just allowed her to carry on what she was going to say.

"I heard you and Nick are back together, is it true?"

"No, we're not back together" I reply as I look towards April, I could tell she was about to say something else but was cut off by Renee. "She's dating Rami Sebai"

I glare over to Renee, I told her about our dates but we aren't dating, he hasn't even asked me yet. "We're not dating" I confirmed as I look over to Renee, giving her the 'shut the hell up look' which caused her to laugh slightly before she took a sip of her drink.

"Rami Sebai?" April asks but before I could tell her who he is, Rebecca quickly replies. "WWE wrestler, Sami Zayn"

"Oh, the ginger one with the beard" April asks and everyone except me nods, today is going to be difficult.

Sorry, it's a bit boring I literally had nothing in mind for this chapter.


	13. Chapter 10

wwe_evies_new_outfit/set?id=205241877

I stand in the Gorilla position, it's around three o'clock and it's time for my match, Rami is in the ring wrestling against Allen(AJ Styles) and I thought Rami was going to win but Allen's music come on, I know Rami did well but Allen obviously did even better. Once Allen got up to the gorilla I congratulated and hug him and he walks away to the locker room.

Allen and I haven't been friends for long but we connected once we started training, we meet when I was training with my father and he actually helped me to improve the move I got from Beth Phoenix. The Glam Slam. Since then me and him and bonded and we got closer.

I smile once I saw Rami come up, he had a disappointed look on his face which everyone has once they lose I match, I jog over to him and grabbed his wrist and turning him to face me, once he realizes it's me his disappointed look disappears, his frown turning into a smile.

"You may have lost this match but you did very well and you deserved to win," I say and I pull him into a hug, being careful just in case he had any injuries from his match.

"Right, I better go I have a match win," I say as I pull away from the hug and walked back to where I was once standing to only see Ashley(Dana) standing a few feet away from there, so instead of going back to where I was I decide to stay where I am.

"Good luck!"

I turn to see Rami smiling to me as he walks to the locker room, I smile as he walks away and faces back to the entrance. Ashley's music comes and she walks out wearing here black leather outfit. I don't understand how she fights in them, like how I don't understand how Jon(Dean Ambrose) can wrestle in jeans.

Before my music comes on I quickly sort out my outfit making sure it on properly as I don't want it to rip and break. I've got my very own wrestling gear, my mom had it ordered for me without me knowing and she did a great job. My top is a black crop top which is tied in a knot so it's showing my toned stomach, it has my wrestling name 'Evie' on top of my breasts, my denim shorts are also black with white splotches on them making it look like some splattered white paint onto it, my boots are like what I always wore, Dr. Martens, leather and black matching the rest of my gear. My jacket has also changed, it's the same make jacket but instead of my initials being in the front they are on the back in big, bold white writing.

I wait until Ashley's music stop, once it had I walk start walking towards the ring, once I reach the entrance of the way to get down my music start to play.

I'm Alivvvvve!

I walk out with a smile as I listen to all the cheers erupt the place, I smirk at Ashley as I walk into the ring, I walk over to the turnbuckle near Ashley before climbing up so I'm standing on the second buckle, raising my arms in the area making the screams and cheers go louder than before and I did this on all of them.

I stood in on the side near the gorilla whilst Ashley stood on the side near the announcement table. The referee stood in front of us before ringing the bell and moved away just as we both circled each other and we both ran and each other but Ashley is pushed to the floor but she got up quickly and grab my head and pushed me against the turnbuckle, the referee counted to two before she let go giving chance to kick in the stomach causing her to hold her stomach in pain and before she could recover I knee her in the head and you could hear the impact from miles.

I look around at the crowd, suddenly I'm picked up and thrown across the ring as I hit the mat I hiss in pain as I hear Ashley shout. "Play time is over!" She grabs my hair and pulls me into the turnbuckle making me hiss once again, I notice she starts to run at me but only for her to hit the turnbuckle herself as I moved out of the way getting into position to super kick her in the face.

She turns around just for her to be on the floor once again for the super kick. She laid on the floor, holding onto her jaw whilst I stood by her legs, so it's the best chance to use the glam slam on her, I grab her hair and pull her up to her feet and turned her away from me, wrapping her arms behind her back and lifted her in the air and I walk around a bit as I listen to Ashley beg not to do it but I obviously didn't listen as her face was already and I pull her into the pin.

1.

2.

3.

And I won the match but before I could celebrate, I got a punch in the face causing me to fall out of the ring. Now sitting on the floor against the announcement table and I look into the ring to see who it was her punched me and it was obviously the other Ashley also known as Charlotte.

-  
Hey guys, again this chapter maybe a bit boring but I would just like to announce that I might be publishing a new and it is my art, I will be publishing in the book of all my random artwork and also what my OC's look like, I might even draw what Evelyn McMahon looks like and also I am going to edit this, properly change the introduction.


	14. Chapter 11

It's been a month since the little incident with Ashley and this month has been really strange as Ashley and I have sort of resolved our differences so we know longer hate each other but we aren't friends. Even though we've resolved our differences in real life, we both agreed to still be enemies in the ring.

So our fight is still on and I'm still bringing Natalie down to the ring with me, well if see agrees, I haven't actually asked her yet but... she'll properly say yes but if she doesn't I have a backup.

Also throughout the month Rami and I have both been getting, even more, closer, we've been on a few more dates, we are more flirty to each other and I've definitely got feelings for him which seem to be getting stronger every day I see him.

It's around three o'clock in the afternoon, yesterday we traveled to another place, I have no idea where but it is very hot here. Once again I am sharing a room with Saraya-Jade but I'm here on my own as she has a match today so I'm sitting here on my own, in a blue flower crop top and some denim shorts (which was one of my outfits for wrestling) and a pair of sandals

I feel like I've been sitting here for years as I'm this bored, I prefer to be wrestling than sitting here watching TV on my own. I sat here for another hour until I decide to text Rami.

Hey, are you wrestling today?

Once I sent this message it didn't take long for him to message me back and it is a simple 'no'. Thank God.

Do you want to go out? I'm so bored

Yeah sure, meet you down the lobby in a few minutes

I turn off the large TV and walked into the bathroom, I left my phone on the coffee table so I didn't reply back, I didn't bother changing into something else, I just tied my hair into a messy bun and sorted out my makeup before going back into the living room to pick up my phone and to grab my bag.

As I walk to the elevator I bump into someone before I could fall the person grabs my arm to keep me straight. "Are you ok?" The figure asks laughing, I look to see Rami smiling.

I also start laughing as I sort out my crop top, pulling it down so it has fewer creases in it. We both walk over to the elevator so we could get to the lobby where we were supposed to meet.

We both got into my car once we got into the large car park. I chuck the keys to Rami so he could drive (I'm not sure if he drives or not), he should actually be proud to be driving my car as ever since I first got it, I've never let anyone drive it and it's been four years since I bought it and Rami is the first person (other than me) to drive it.

"Can you drop me off at Starbucks for a minute, I really need a coffee," I ask Rami as we wait at a red light, I look over to Rami who nods a yes. Rami goes and parks the car near Starbucks, just before I got out I ask. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll go get something for the store over there," Rami says as he points to the store next to Starbucks. I gave him the okay before I grab my purse and walked into Starbucks. Once I opened the door, I got hit with the smell of coffee which I love, this is one of the reasons why I love Starbucks and the smell made me more excited for this coffee.

'Finally' I thought to myself as I walk out of Starbucks with a large cookie crumble mocha in my hand, it took about ten minutes for me to wait as the line was huge and once I got out of the store, the line was empty. Why does that always happen?

I got into the car to see Rami taking a sip out of a can of soda, I place my coffee in the cup holder as I put my seatbelt. "Where should we go?" I ask as I look over to Rami.

"Umm... do you want to go to the beach? I know there is one around here and it is hot."

"I don't have a bikini" I reply, I would like to go to the beach as it is hot today but like I said we don't have a swimwear well Rami can just stay in his shorts.

"We can go and get you one...I've also got something to tell you and I would like to take you out tonight" I look over to Rami and smiled. "Yeah, ok, for both" I reply, chuckling a bit. I really do like Rami, he is the first person I've liked since the break up with Nick and Rami is helping to remove Nick from my heart.

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is boring and that I haven't updated, it's because I haven't been in the mood for writing as I've been in the mood for art.


	15. Chapter 12

I just want to say, I have no idea which countries the WWE had traveled to in May or if they even traveled so I apologize if I get anything wrong.

After we purchased the bikini, I needed. We traveled over an hour to reach the beach. I sat in the passenger seat, sipping my coffee and listening to music whilst Rami drove my car. I look out of the window to see some an extremely large beach and there are a lot of people there, which is understandable because it is very hot today.

Rami parks the car in the car park which he had to squeeze the car way through and into the parking space, we both get out of the car with a lot of struggle as the car is extremely close to a Green Ford Fiesta and a Red Mini. For me, it's easy to get out because my side is next to Mini which isn't that close the car but Rami is near the Ford and it looks like a bitch to get past but with a lot of struggle, he got past.

We both go the back of the car before opening the trunk to reveal a large sports bag, which is filled with towels, suncream, and other essentials we bought. I'm about to grab the bag but my hand was pushed away, I look up to see Rami grabbing the bag and swung it over his shoulder, he smiles down to me before closing the boot door and starts to walk away. I smile at myself before I walk after Rami.

Once we found a spot on the beach, we both dig in the bag and pull out two new towels and laid them next to each other, Rami had removed his shirt and left his shorts on and is now laying on a blue towel. I remove my clothes leaving me in my light blue and black bikini. (I changed into the bikini in the changing rooms in the store)

I lay down on a pink and white towel, I lay quietly before I turn to see Rami looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I ask Rami as I dig into the sports bag, taking out some sunglass and a bottle of water, I notice Rami smirking at me but he didn't answer, I laugh a bit before laying back down allowing the sun to hit me.

"So what time are we going out tonight?" I ask Rami as I put my clothes back on and put everything away in the sports bag, we were on the beach for around two hours, we would have stayed for longer but we got a bit bored.

"Umm... I'll pick you up around eight" Rami replies as he picks up the bag and starts walking up the beach still shirtless. "Alright...that's fine" I reply before taking a sip of my water as we carry on walking up to the car.

It's around 6:55pm, five more minutes until Rami is supposed to pick me up, I changed into a white, long shirt, some black leggings, and knee height brown boots. I've been sitting her for around ten minutes. Once I came back to the hotel, I had a phone call from my mother and I got told before we leave to go back to where I live, well close to where I live. New Jersey, about two hours away from my parents home in Greenwich I am going to be in a match, the match is exactly like the match with Dean but I'm partnered with someone else and fighting against someone else. I'm excited to be going back the USA and back to my place, I don't own a large house as it's only for me and my roommate, who is my best friend from school, Emily Anderson.

I haven't seen Emily in a while, obviously because I've been wrestling in different countries. She doesn't know I'm coming back so I'm going to give her a surprise (we haven't seen each other for around two months.) but before I go and see Emily, I am going to Greenwich to see my three younger sisters. Vaughn, Aurora, and Murphy.

I turn to look at the door as I hear someone knock, the only person it could be is Rami because Saraya-Jade is already in her room. I get up from the couch, grabbing my small bag and walk towards the door, I open the door revealing, of course, Rami, I smile at him before closing the door.

"You look beautiful" Rami compliments causing me to blush slightly but it didn't stop me from complimenting him. He smiles at the compliment before wrapping his large, muscular arm around my shoulders before we walk down to the elevator and into the car park and going into his car.

For the whole journey, Rami refused to tell me where we were going and let's just say it's sort of getting to me because I'm not the person for surprises but I know it is worth it. We didn't travel as long I had thought we did and after the short journey we arrived at the movie

smile once I saw it, I love the movies it was one of my favorite things to do when I was younger.

"What are we watching?" I ask as we both get out of the car and headed up the entrance, I look at the posters of different new movies in the large windows and the film I've been wanting to watch was up there, no surprise as almost everyone has been excited for it to come out and have been waiting a long time for it.

"I know you've been wanting to watch Civil War, I remember you telling me" Rami replies as he smiles to me once we notice the large grin on my face once he mentions the film I was on about and I'm so happy he remembered.

I couldn't stop smiling all the way into the theater, Rami had gone to get the tickets whilst I disappeared to get some food and drinks. Once we got the things we wanted and needed we headed into the room where we were going to watch the film. Rami had gotten us two seats at the back which I'm absolutely happy for as I love sitting at the back when in the movies and especially on a date.

It's now almost ten and the film was AMAZING! I'm now officially excited about the third Avengers, so I'm going to have to watch the first two but...I have enough time to watch them as it isn't coming out anytime soon.

We both walk towards the car and we started to head home, in a way, I am thankful for as I'm now officially tired (which always happens) but I wish we could as I would like to spend more time with him but I'm just too tired and I can't be with him tomorrow as we are both wrestling, I think he is anyway.

The ride back home wasn't as awkward as expected, sometimes after a few dates I would normally just not talk at all, only if the guy asks something, including the dates with Nick but with Rami we were open about everything, the whole way home we got to know each other better which brought us closer than expected.

Rami being a gentleman, walked me to my hotel room, I did actually deny him doing so but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so now we are both standing in front of my hotel room.

"I had a great time tonight," I say with a smile, I feel so much different in front of him, like I can act like myself and he can act like himself which is too. I couldn't stop looking at him as I watch him say. "I did too"

Once he said this we both kept staring at each other before he slowly moves down towards me and I leaned up, allowing our lips to connect.

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in two weeks but I can't promise on any improvments because I'm starting college Monday which is going to make updating a lot harder but I'll try to update on a Friday as I have Study Day then but other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Sorry

Hey, guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated but my collage work has been over the top at the moment and I also don't know how to do the next chapter but I will try my best and update soon.


	17. Chapter 13

Finally. I'm home...well back in my childhood home. I've missed this place especially since it holds some many amazing memories with my family. I think most of my memories are with my sisters, Vaughn, Murphy, and Aurora. I'm so happy to see them, I haven't seen them in over a month, we obviously spoke over the phone and skyped at times but that's not the same as being face to face with them.

I groan slightly as I feel pressure jumping up and down at the bottom of the bed, I open my eyes to see Vaughn jumping up and down, laughing and shouting for me to get up. This is one thing why I don't like staying here and that's obviously because Vaughn likes to jump on my bed, every morning and wake me up but I got used to it.

"Okay...I'm up, I'm up" I shout to Vaughn before I shoo her out of my room, I hear a thump, giggling, and the f  
door closing as Vaughn leaves to room properly to go downstairs for breakfast, I stare up and the ceiling for a few seconds before reaching over to my phone and checked the time.

8.21am

I groan slightly before getting out of bed, I normally would slip until nine I'm so tempted to go back to sleep but if I did I would have just been woken up again by Vaughn. So I get up and walk towards my wardrobe and picked out some clothes that I thankfully left here the last time I visited. I grab my clothes and walk into my bathroom which is right next to my room. I go into the bathroom, locking the door before going to do my business and shower, after my shower, I quickly change into my checker shirt, black ripped jeans and a pair of puma trainers.

As I walk down the large staircase, heading towards the dining room, I tie my wet hair into a bun just as I enter the dining room, where my parents and siblings eating breakfast, I walk into the kitchen which is next to the dining room,(an arch is connecting the rooms) I grab and a bowl before filling it with cereal and milk before I head back towards the table, I sit down and started eating, after a minute of eating my dad decides to ask.

"When are you going back to New Jersey?" I stop eating for a second to think, WWE for me starts in five days so I might stay here for another two days so I can see my sisters. "Well, I'll properly stay for two days before heading over to New Jersey to see Emily for the remainder to the days off."

My dad nods his head before carry on eating as I turn to my mom and begged. "Mom will you please tell me who I'm wrestling with and against...Please" my parents laughed as they refuse to tell me, I groan before I carry on eating. My parents laugh before my mom allows my younger sisters to go off to play.

Buzz...Buzz

I look down to my phone to see I've received a message from Rami, I smile at the message. If your wondering Rami asked me to be his girlfriend a few days after our first kiss and that was at the end of April and now it's May 15th so we've been dating for two weeks, almost three weeks. Not long I know but I'm glad we're together. No one knows about us...hopefully, in a month our two, we can tell our families.

-  
I'm so sorry for not updating and this chapter being boring, I'll try and update more.


	18. Chapter 14

Tomorrow morning, Wednesday is the day I leave and go back to New Jersey for a few days before heading back to work on Saturday. Today I've decided to take my little sisters out to Vineyard and Rami should be coming to which I'm excited for as we haven't gone out together for a week or two so today should be fun.

I walk down the staircase to see Murphy and Aurora finishing off their breakfast, I walk past the girls who sat at the table, I reach into the cupboard and grabbed a cereal bar before walking over to the large fridge, opening it and grabbed the carton of orange before pouring some into a cup.

I walk past to finally notice that Vaughn wasn't there. "Where's Vaughn?"I asked before taking a bite of my cereal bar, chewing on to the piece as I listen for Murphy. "She's watching Telly, while she waits."

"Okay, you better hurry up, we'll be leaving in-ten-minutes," I say before leaving the room so I could get ready, once I got up the stairs I jog into my room and pulled out some random clothing before running into the bathroom, to take care of my business. I was in the shower for about five minutes and it took me my last five minutes to change into a denim shirt, black skinny jeans, blue vans, and a black jacket. I put my hair up into a bun and put on a little bit of makeup such as mascara and eyeliner.

After completing everything I quickly text Rami to see where he is as he is the one driving us as my car had gone back to New Jersey. It didn't take long for him to message back saying he was outside. I jog down the stairs, picking up my shoulder bag before walking into the room where my sisters are sat watching TV.

"Come girls...Rami is here." I shout before opening the front door to see Rami sitting in his car on his phone, I walk down to the car with my sisters behind me, once we got to the car I open the door behind Rami and allowed the girls to get in before walking over to the passenger seat and opening the door, I say hi to Rami before looking over to the girls to make sure they had their belts on, I watch as Aurora help Vaughn put it on, I smile at her as she puts hers on.

"How have you been?" Rami asks as he starts the car and starts driving, following to what his sat nav told him to go. "I've been good, glad to be able to have some quality time with my sisters before we go back to New Jersey"

Yes, Rami was coming with me to New Jersey as I want him to meet my roommate and then we both will be going to WWE together as we both start on Sunday and we'll be wrestling on the same day, most properly different matches.

After about half an hour of traveling, we finally get to Vineyard Vines, ever since I was younger I loved going here if you're wondering what the shop is it's a clothes shop, this store is very expensive though so I hardly ever came here but when I could I almost try and get my mother buy the whole store and this time it's properly going to be my sisters doing it. Today is going to be fun for me.

We all get out of the car and go inside of the store, but before the girls could run off I tell them. "Okay...you go and look at the girl things, I'm going to be right over there." I point over to the woman area, the girl's nod and all runoff, I laugh before Rami and I started to look around.

I look at all the dress, the clothes for the woman are extremely expensive, they are up to $200, I hardly bought anything, like one shirt, the girls hardly got anything either, Rami didn't like anything so he didn't buy anything. For the rest of the day we went into some other stores which the girls wanted to go to but before we went home we decided to go and get some food and I decided to buy some coffee for my parents so they'd have something.

On our way home the girls and I fell asleep as we didn't get hom until late because the traffic for some reason had increased, once we got there Rami woke me up and once I woke up, I woke the girls awake, they all groan before they got out of the car and ran to the house except Murphy, who was actually the first one asleep.

Once the girls were out of sight, I grab Rami at the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine,our lips connect and we kiss for a minute or so before I pull away and got out of the car and headed back to the house but not before saying goodbye, I reach the door and wave goodbye and walked into the house, I could hear the car engine go showing Rami had driven off, I walk up to the stairs towards my room, placing the bag down before changing into pyjames before I got into bed and went to sleep as I thought about the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating but until Christmas updates are going to be slow as all my work needs to be in December, I don't have much to do but I just want to make sure as I really want to get at least a merit (Grade B), other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"We'll see you in a few days, at WWE,"

I turn around to see my father walking towards me, I send him a sad smile before he pulls me into a hug, he pulls away and moves towards my suitcases, helping me put them in the boot of my car.

I hate leaving my family, even though I see them in WWE, I just hate leaving them. When I was around eighteen years old, I got my first apartment, the apartment in New Jersey and that was one of the hardest days in my life.

*Flashback*

Today is the day the day I'm leaving Greenwich so I can live in New Jersey with my new roommate, Emily. She's properly a year older than me but I'm sure. We met through my cheating ex-boyfriend and we met around three or four years ago when that scum bag cheated on me with her best friend.

"Are you excited?" My mom asks as she walks into my room. I smile at her before grabbing another t-shirt, folding it neatly before tidily placing it into my flowery .suitcase. "A little bit... I'm going to miss this place, though," I reply as I start to observe my old room. White and baby blue walls which are covered in new and old posters.

My large cosy bed, which is against one of the coloured walls, in the middle of my room and on top of a white fluffy rug, the bed is covered with a large, soft duvet cover which has the image of a city in black and white, doesn't match the room at all but... oh well, I like it.

But... I definitely going to miss this place especially with the memories it holds, that's properly the saddest bit, I won't be able to make any more memories like the old ones as I won't be visiting as much, I'm definitely going to be here for Christmas though.

I close my suitcase which is full of clothes, I zip up the bag and place it next to the other ones which are filled up with other things from my closet and bathroom. I walk over to my mom, a frown on my face, I wrap my arms around her and hugged her for a few minutes.

I feel a tear roll down my face before I move away from her, I wipe away the tear before I tell her. "I'm going to miss you,"

I watch as my mom smile at me and tells me the same but it's obviously not just her I'm going to miss my other family, my parents, siblings, grandparents, and aunts, uncles and cousins. I'm going to miss them all.

It's not only my family I'm going to miss, though, I will miss my friends, it's sad that I won't be able to see them as much especially when I'm so close to them but I really need to go to Jersey so I can continue my career.

I'm training to be just like my father, uncle and grandfather. A WWE wrestler, when I was younger I used to watch the males wrestle and fell in love with it and since those days, I've wanted to became a WWE wrestler. I was properly around ten when I told my parents about it and my father loved the idea and he's the one that helped me train whilst my mother didn't like the idea and she still doesn't but decided to allow me to do what I want to do.

You're properly wondering why I'm going to New Jersey to continue wrestling, my friend who obviously lives in New Jersey is a trainer and has offered to help me train as none of the WWE wrestlers in the family are available to help train me due to them being busy with WWE, so he is my only option.

I take a deep breath before grabbing two of my suitcases, dragging them down the stairs before pulling them out of the door, placing them behind my small, black car. After my final trip to get the rest of my stuff, I finally have everything I need, I place my large sports bag on the back seats of my car, the bag can't go into the boot for two reasons, there is no room and it is full of my technology, laptop for example.

I wipe away another tear before going over to my sisters who are almost in tears, I get onto my knees and hug them. Yeah I'm definitely going to miss everyone especially my sisters, I've always been close with them, we have some amazing memories here and now I'm leaving and I won't be able to make any more until I return to visit and I definitely will.

I hug the others before I walk towards the car, I open the drivers seat but I didn't get in, I turn to look at my family, I wave goodbye and they all quickly return it before I climb into the drivers seat, turning on the car and driving away, looking out of the window as my family got smaller.

That was the hardest thing ever.


	20. Chapter 16

After the hell of a long drive, I finally arrived at my apartment in Jersey, I look to see the familiar white towers covered in small windows showing how many small apartments are in the actual building. My apartment is around the middle area, number 112 in fact.

I sit quietly in my large car, waiting for someone to turn up in the parking ground. After feeling like hours went by, the car I was waiting for finally turned up.

I quickly get out of my car, making sure to look it up before heading over to the still turned on car which is properly about a few spaces away from my own.

"Took your time," I announce as the person, now also known as my boyfriend steps out of the Car, looking as good as ever.

I thought Rami should be here with me (even though he basically had no choice) to meet Emily, my roommate. As today I will be meeting her boyfriend... well she says boyfriend but I personally think it's going to be a month just sleeping with him and not being faithful, hopefully, this guy is going to be the one and KEEP her in line.

Normally a week or two after she gets a boyfriend, she'd go out partying and get so drunk she wakes up in another boy's house, waking up naked next to a naked guy classifying that she had cheated and sometimes she won't even tell them, which makes the situation worst! ESPECIALLY when I'm dragged into it! Having to have to tell the poor guy himself that she had slept with someone else!

And not only will age cheat on them, be with the about a month or two, if lucky. She'd even ask them, after a week or few days of dating, she'd ask the guy to move in with her which is stupid and I bet she had asked the guy to move in with her already.

It really bugs me when she does this for two reasons, one. That she hardly even now them and two. Most of them know who I am and they now know where I live so that's one of the reasons why I'm normally not here and the reason that I'm touring most of the time.

"It's been like fifteen minutes... I wasn't that long," Rami replies with a small grin before pulling me towards him, wrapping his large, muscular arms around my slim shoulders.

I close my eyes and lean my head on his chest, wrapping my own arms around his waist, hugging him closer.

After a minute, I pull out of the embrace, not before kissing him. "Come on, let's go... I'll leave my luggage in the car,"

I smile at him before leading him into the large white buildings and up to the right floor where my apartment is.

"Ready?" I ask once we found the right door. He nods his head agreeing with me before I turn back to face the door, taking a deep breath before knocking the door, I could have walked straight in but... just in case... their...um... doing you know what, I've caught her doing it enough already.

After a minute of waiting, the door finally revealing my roommate Emily, her dull blonde hair is basically everywhere and she's wearing a guys top and she's also gasping, now this is awkward.

"Hey, I'm glad...your finally here," Emily says as she lets us into the apartment. I smile at her as Rami closes the door, I pull her into a hug, she maybe a bit of a... slag? if that's the best word to describe her, she's still my roommate and friend.

"It's great seeing you again," I say as I pull out of the hug before turning to look over my shoulder to see Rami looking really awkward. "Emily... I'd like you to met my... boyfriend Rami, Rami this is my roommate, friend Emily,"

Emily nods at him and was about to shake his hand but was cut off by a voice behind us, we all turn to she a young man stand there, he had brown hair which looks like it could reach his shoulder but not positive due to it being in a bun. He has bright blue orbs and he looks quite muscular.

"Babe... this is Evelyn and her boyfriend Rami... she's the roommate I was talking about,"

I look at him and he didn't look impressed that we're here, he glares at me before turning and walking back into Emily's room.

There's definitely something up with him.


End file.
